A Magical Night
by bluecatcinema
Summary: A look back on the beginnings of love... (Cover image by Assassin's Creed Master)


**A Magical Night**

_Many years ago..._

The Grand Galloping Gala, greatest social event of the Equestrian year, was in full swing, taking place as it always did within the castle of Princess Celestia herself. The guest list for this prestigious event comprised of the most elite members of the inhabitants of Canterlot, capital city of Equestria. One guest, however, stood out from all the rest: His name was Cranky Doodle Donkey. As the only donkey in a room full of unicorn ponies, he was feeling distinctly out of place. A friend of his, who happened to be an influential member of the Canterlot elite, had garnered the Gala invitation for him, but right now, said friend was deep in conversation with a potential business partner, leaving Cranky to fend for himself in a room full of unfamiliar ponies.

As Cranky wandered around the castle, the self-conscious donkey found himself unsure of how to strike up a conversation with any of the well-dressed, well-to-do ponies that surrounded him.

And then, he saw... her.

She was the only other donkey at the Grand Galloping Gala, but that wasn't what he noticed about her. What he did notice was how beautiful she was. Cranky had never seen a donkey mare quite as strikingly lovely as she was. Captivated by her beauty, he couldn't help but stare at her. Before long, she caught his gaze, and walked over to him.

"Oh, hello." She said pleasantly. "I didn't expect to see another donkey here."

"Me neither." Cranky mumbled nervously. She was even more beautiful up-close.

"I'm Matilda." The female smiled an enchanting smile. "What's your name?"

"It's... Cranky." Cranky said shyly. "Cranky Doodle Donkey."

"Well, that's an... interesting name." Matilda said awkwardly.

"Tell me about it." Groaned Cranky. "I'm named after my grandpa. With a name like that, I didn't exactly have the easiest time making friends when I was a kid. And to be honest, I'm nothing like my grandpa was. He was a total grouch. Seriously, I hope I'm not like that when I get to be his age."

Realising he was rambling, Cranky quickly stopped talking.

"I do like your middle name, though." Matilda smiled warmly. "'Doodle'. It's kind of cute."

"Oh, you really think so?" Cranky blushed. He had never given that much thought about his middle name until that moment. Pawing nervously at the ground, he mumbled. "I like your name, too. 'Matilda'. It's a really pretty name."

"Thank you." Matilda blushed. "You're too kind."

"So, uh... what brings you to the Grand Galloping Gala?" Cranky asked, desperate to keep their conversation going.

"A friend of mine from Canterlot got me the invitation." Matilda told him. "She's a high roller in the fashion industry. She's a little busy at the moment, though."

"Same here." Cranky shrugged. "Only my friend runs the local art gallery. He's talking with some other pony who also owns a gallery. They're chatting about 'expansion' or 'amalgamation', or some such thing."

"Well then, if that's the case, would you like to keep me company... Doodle?" Matilda asked, her eyelashes fluttering.

"Oh, yes!" Cranky blurted out, before embarassedly covering his mouth. "I mean, of course! I mean, after you..."

Cranky beckoned with his hoof, and a giggling Matilda took the lead.

The two donkeys walked around the Gala proceedings together, enjoying the sights and sounds, but enjoying each others' company most of all. Cranky just couldn't take his eyes off Matilda. He was spellbound by her; Her glossy coat, her flowing mane, her ocean blue eyes, her beautiful smile... everything about her made his heart sing. As the night wore on, Cranky wanted more and more to say something very important to his companion, but felt it was too outlandish to say to her. He had never felt such feelings for anypony before, and he feared expressing them, out of doubt that she would not feel the same way. Finally, he decided to just come right out and confess his feelings.

"Matilda?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, Doodle?" Matilda replied.

"There's something I need to tell you." Cranky admitted.

"What is it?" Matilda asked.

"Well, I know we've only just met, so this might seem just a little bit ridiculous, but..." Cranky paused for a moment, his resolve faltering. "I think I... love you."

For a moment, Matilda just stood there, her face impassive.

"You're right." She nodded. "That _is_ ridiculous."

Cranky's face fell.

"But do you know what's even more ridiculous?" Matilda asked. "The fact that I feel exactly the same way."

"Really?" Cranky's face lit up in a smile.

"Really." Matilda whispered softly. Leaning in, she kissed Cranky on the cheek, causing his smile to grow even wider. "Come on. Let's go and find somewhere a little more... private."

Smiling coquettishly, Matilda trotted down the hallway. Cranky quickly followed, tugging nervously on his tie as he went.

The two found a part of the castle devoid of any other Gala guests, a place where they could be alone, just the two of them. Sitting beneath a statue of Princess Celestia, the two shared their feelings, life stories, and a few jokes.

"...And then the longhorn says 'Hey, would I _steer_ you wrong?'" Cranky finished.

"Good one!" Matilda chuckled.

Cranky looked into Matilda's smiling, angelic face.

"You know something?" He asked. "This has been the best night of my entire life."

"Mine too." Sighed Matlida, as she placed her head under Cranky's chin.

The two donkeys lovingly nuzzled each other for what seemed like an eternity, until Matilda found herself stifling a yawn.

"It's getting late." She sighed. "I really should get back to my room and get some rest."

"Oh." Cranky said sadly. "Can I see you again?"

"You sure can... Doodle." Matilda smiled.

The two loveburros shared one last nuzzle before Matilda made her way back to her room.

As he watched her leave, Cranky smiled, elated. What had started out as an awkward social event had transformed into the most magical night of his life.

**The End.**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Lauren Faust and Hasbro.)_


End file.
